27 de julio
by Mei80
Summary: Shortfic en primera persona. Hameron, completo.


**27 DE JULIO**

Abres los ojos sin esfuerzo nada más sonar el despertador. Hoy no tienes sueño, el acumulado durante toda la semana lo has recuperado por la noche. Has dormido mejor que cualquier otro día del año. Sin saber por qué, te sientes pletórica, con ganas de enfrentarte al mundo. Miras al techo pensativa, te sientes a gusto entre las sábanas, te acarician, suavemente. Piensas en él una vez más, como cada mañana, nunca puede salir de tu pensamiento. Millones de imágenes cruzan tu mente cada vez que te despiertas, día tras día, pero él siempre es una de ellas. Sonríes, inconscientemente, cada vez que lo ves. Algunos días es el motor que te impulsa a levantarte; otros, es la razón para que no quieras hacerlo. Da igual, quieres que aparezca en ti todas las mañanas, es la fuerza sobrehumana que te ayuda a seguir viviendo, para bien o para mal.

Miras la hora, aún tienes cinco minutos antes de que empieces a llegar tarde según tu escrupuloso horario matinal. Oyes el timbre de la puerta, retiras las sábanas que cubren tu cuerpo, extrañada. No son horas para visitas, intentas adivinar quién puede ser la persona que te visita una mañana de viernes.

Caminas con curiosidad por el pasillo mientras oyes el timbre sonar una y otra vez. Sientes nervios, anticipándote a ver quién será la persona que te reclama. Llegas a la puerta y la abres.

- ¿Allison Cameron? -ves a un hombre tras la puerta, lleva una gorra azul marino y un traje del mismo color con un membrete en el bolsillo izquierdo, en el pecho. Te fijas en que lleva una hoja en una mano, un ramo de flores en la otra. Se te queda mirando tras la pregunta. Supones que tu cara de estufepacción lo dice todo.

- Ssssoy yo... -tartamudeas, aún adormilada, aún desconcertada por la visita.

- Esto es para usted. Fírmeme aquí, por favor. -te dice mientras sostiene un bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Firmas el maldito papel y te entrega el ramo de flores. No puedes evitar llevártelas al rostro para olerlas y sentirlas, extrañada ante lo sucedido. Dudas de quién puede ser mientras das las gracias al repartidor y cierras la puerta lentamente.

Pocos segundos después caes en la cuenta de que el ramo trae una tarjeta consigo, tiras de ella para soltarla de la grapa, abres el sobre y lees lo que dice el pequeño cartón de su interior.

- Feliz San Valentín. -te oyes repetir a ti misma en voz alta. Los dedos comienzan a temblarte, una sensación que galopa entre el miedo y la emoción sacude tu cuerpo. En la tarjeta no pone nombre, únicamente ese absurdo mensaje que te hace sentir lo que no has vivido en meses. Recuerdas al repartidor y vuelves corriendo hasta la puerta. Sólo han pasado unos segundos, seguirá allí.

Abres la puerta con fuerza, podida por la curiosidad. Lo ves aún allí, ya casi ha desaparecido de tu vista.

- Perdone. -le dices en voz alta- ¿Quién las manda? -preguntas, dudando si de verdad quieres saberlo o prefieres imaginar quién lo ha hecho.

- Un tal... -ves cómo el repartidor revisa sus papeles, parece tardar una eternidad en encontrar el tuyo, a pesar de que acabas de firmarlo, debería estar el primero- Ahh, aquí está. -dice el repartidor satisfecho- Un tal James Wilson.

En ese momento desearías ver tu cara, sientes que la cabeza va a estallarte, la tristeza se acumula tras tus ojos, intentas no llorar. El temblor se hace dueño de tus manos, que no saben si podrán sostener por más tiempo el ramo sobre ellas. Le agradeces de nuevo al repartidor su trabajo y, girándote, entras en casa. Caminas hasta la sala, donde dejas el ramo sobre la mesa de centro y te sientas en el sofá, sin poder apartar la vista de las flores. No puedes evitar sentirte decepcionada, habías pensado que era él el que las mandaba. Te encuentras aún peor cuando piensas en la persona que lo ha hecho. Lo peor no es quién no lo ha hecho, sino quién sí. Luchas por aclarar las cosas en tu mente, intentas entender aquello, la sensación de fatalidad, de que todo está saliendo al revés te puede. Lloras, te secas las lágrimas pero éstas vuelven a brotar. La injusticia siempre te ha hecho parecer débil, te lo repites todos los días, es más poderosa que tú, hace que te sensibilices y que no remontes en días, hace desaparecer tu verdadero carácter. Sientes pena por ti misma, no entiendes cómo ha sucedido, no puede ser, no quieres creerlo.

Minutos después, sin quitar la vista del ramo y aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, te das cuenta de que llegarás muy tarde a trabajar si no espabilas y comienzas a prepararte. Mientras lo haces y conduces hasta el hospital no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué¿Por qué ahora? Wilson nunca te ha dicho nada, siempre ha habido una relación amistosa y cordial, sabe que estás enamorada de su mejor amigo. Wilson es el único capaz de ver que no lo has superado, que le miras igual que siempre, que suspiras cada vez que él fija sus ojos en los tuyos. La opresión que notas en el pecho hace que por unos segundos te eches a llorar antes de entrar en el hospital. No es justo. No quieres que sea así. El pensamiento de no ser de nadie más que de él lleva contigo desde que lo conociste, eres incapaz de deshacerte de él.

Entras en el hospital decidida. Hablarás con Wilson, debes aclarar todo, piensas que ha podido ser un error, quizá esas flores no eran para ti, un despiste lo tiene cualquiera. Andas hasta su despacho con cuidado de no encontrarte con nadie en el pasillo, sería lo último que necesitarías ahora, encontrarte con alguno de tus compañeros o con él. Llamas a la puerta del despacho de Wilson tímidamente, esperando oir su voz dándote permiso para pasar. Unos segundos más tarde lo haces y, con tiento, abres la puerta. No eres capaz de mirarlo a la cara, en el fondo sabes que no ha sido un error, que él ha mandado las flores a tu casa.

- ¿Sí, Cameron? -le oyes preguntarte con voz amistosa. El cuerpo te tiembla, parece más simpático y agradable que nunca. Levantas lentamente la vista del suelo hasta que tus ojos se clavan en los de él. Ves cómo Wilson frunce el ceño, no es habitual que os miréis de esa manera, nunca lo hacéis.

- Venía a... -comienzas a decir pausadamente- darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana. -sientes alivio. Ya está, ya lo has dicho. Le ves hacer un gesto que al principio no reconoces, no sabes qué quiere decir. Levanta las cejas en señal de pregunta, con extrañeza. Te quedas unos segundos paralizada.

- Y lo de esta mañana es... -te dice él mientras mueve las manos, dándote ánimos para que sigas hablando.

- Las flores. -le contestas extrañada. Le ves levantar una ceja únicamente, esta vez. -Me las han traido esta mañana, tu regalo de San Valentín. -ves cómo sus ojos se abren como platos mientras te mira fijamente.

- Cameron... -la duda se muestra en su rostro. Piensas que no quiere reconocerlo, que quizá ahora sienta vergüenza- Cameron, yo no te he enviado nada. -afirma- No sé por qué habría de hacerlo. -quieres que te trague la tierra. Por un momento piensas que lo de las flores ha sido un sueño y que aquello no lo es. Sientes ruborizarte mientras él te mira. No recuerdas haber hecho tanto el ridículo en mucho tiempo, poniéndote en evidencia ante alguien; sí, lo recuerdas, fue peor en aquella cena con él, pidiéndole que confesara lo que no sentía, ahora lo sabes.

Recuerdas haber metido la tarjeta en el bolsillo de tu chaleco. La sacas de su sitio y se la tiendes a Wilson. Él la mira con interés, la gira varias veces y, por fin, habla.

- No es mi letra. -dice con seguridad- Es de la floristería donde encargo las flores que envío, pero esto no lo he escrito yo. -te mira con pena, quizá con lástima por haberte robado la ilusión. Le devuelves la mirada, esta vez con decepción. Recuperas la tarjeta y la metes otra vez en tu bolsillo.

- Lo siento, me dijeron... -intentas disculparte.

- No pasa nada. Seguramente alguien haya querido gastarnos una broma. ¿San Valentín? Es absurdo. -le oyes reír ligeramente y tú también finges hacerlo; realmente, no sabes cómo encarar todo aquello.

Sales de su despacho con el cuerpo desencajado. Las sensaciones se mezclan dentro de ti, no sabes si sentir vergüenza, pena, decepción o alivio. Quizá el alivio sea lo que mejor te venga, no ha sido Wilson, al fin y al cabo, un peso más que te quitas de encima. El día maravilloso que imaginaste al despertar se ve ahora borroso en tu cabeza, ya no confías en que todo vaya a salir bien.

Pasas el día entre papeles y pruebas. Procuras no ver a nadie en toda la jornada, no es tu momento. Te encuentras triste, abatida, sin fuerzas para encarar nada. Sientes curiosidad, miras con interés a cada persona con la que te cruzas, sea hombre o mujer. Estudias los ojos del personal del hospital, incluso Foreman y Chase centran tu atención, Chase sobre todo. Piensas en él como un cobarde incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos, lo imaginas haciéndose pasar por otra persona para no dar la cara. Desechas la idea al oirle en el vestuario hablar demasiado amigablemente con una amiga por teléfono.

Vuelves al departamento y te sientas en su silla, en su despacho. Ordenas de mala manera las cosas de su mesa, no puedes concentrarte. La curiosidad te está matando. ¿Qué sentido tiene mandar un regalo así y no decir de quién es? Demasiado retorcido, demasiado premeditado, demasiado... fijas la vista en el frente. Demasiado... él.

Él no está, repasas en tu mente, es su día de fiesta. No le has visto en todo el día, es la única mirada que no has podido estudiar. Revisas su papelera, buscando pruebas. En ella ves el envoltorio de un bocadillo del día anterior. En él hay un trozo de cinta de carrocero con algo escrito. Abres el papel de plástico hasta extenderlo y lees en alto: "Propiedad de James Wilson". Sonríes, él siempre le roba la comida a Wilson, le roba el dinero, usa sus bolígrafos, usa su despacho... ¿usa su nombre?

Tu cuerpo comienza a temblar aún más que por la mañana, la emoción se acumula en tu pecho, sientes que va a estallar. El estómago sube a tu garganta, sientes un cosquilleo que recorre toda tu tripa y baja hasta entre tus piernas. Procuras calmarte, abanicándote con un trozo de papel. Debes hacerlo, lo necesitas, es tarde y debes volver a casa conduciendo. Repasas una vez más sus cosas y vuelves a fijarte en el envoltorio del bocadillo. Lo ha hecho a propósito: su día de fiesta, la hora de entrega de las flores, la prueba concluyente en su papelera. Levantas el teléfono y le envías un mensaje al busca, conseguirás que vaya al hospital, cueste lo que cueste. Tardará, tú tendrás tiempo para relajarte y sentirte preparada.

Media hora después, sentada en su silla, ves una sombra aproximarse por el pasillo. Tiene tres piernas, no hay duda de quién es. Entra en el despacho y te mira desde la puerta. Aparta la vista de ti cuando tú le miras, le oyes toser por primera vez en tu vida.

- Veo que te he enseñado bien. -le oyes decirte a lo lejos mientras se acerca a la mesa - Estoy orgulloso de ti. -continúa, esta vez a pocos metros de ti. Tú le sonríes, aquella vez que lo dijo no pudiste hacerlo, ahora sientes que se lo debes.

- Me ha gustado hacer de detective. -le dices mientras te levantas de su silla y eliminas los escasos dos metros que os separan. Le hueles.

- Sólo has tardado doce horas, enhorabuena, Dra. Cameron. Habrías salvado al paciente. -te dice mientras te mira fijamente, su azul clavado en tu gris- La próxima vez el lupus no se te escapa. -le sonríes, no estáis ante un caso médico.

- Esperaba más de ti. Un ramo de flores es demasiado convencional. -continúas tirando del hilo, te encanta el juego.

- Soy una persona sencilla y normal. -te dice él mientras te sonríe. Levanta una mano y notas cómo aparta el pelo de tu cara. Baja la mano hasta la tuya y entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos. Sacas la pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo del chaleco una vez más y la lees en alto.

- Feliz San Valentín. -lo oyes de tu boca por segunda vez en un día y no puedes evitar estremecerte de nuevo. Vuelves a mirarle.

- Exactamente lo que iba a decirte yo ahora mismo, me has leído el pensamiento, Cameron. -te dice mientras notas cómo se acerca a ti peligrosamente, tu piel roza la suya, su pecho presionado contra el tuyo. Tu respiración se mezcla con la suya, calor con calor, la barba de tres días comienza a pincharte la piel. Sientes sus labios posarse en los tuyos con fuerza. Al ruido de un bastón contra el suelo le sigue un brazo rodeando tu cintura. Él profundizando en tu boca, estudiándola, repasando cada centímetro. Te sientes mejor que nunca, flotando en una nube, te tiene entre sus brazos, sientes que le quieres más a cada segundo que pasa.

Separa sus labios de los tuyos, te mantienes inmóvil, estás paralizada, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir e intuyes que él lo sabe.

- ¿Este regalo te gusta más? -le oyes preguntarte en un susurro.

- Mucho más -es todo lo que aciertas a contestar. Antes de tener tiempo para analizar tu respuesta sus labios vuelven a estar sobre los tuyos. Esta vez te rozan con más suavidad, con ternura, con seguridad. Las sensaciones que has tenido junto a él se multiplican por mil, te está queriendo como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, un solo beso demostrando millones de caricias. Lo sientes darse por completo, hundirse en ti, derrumbar los muros que lo rodean.

Te separas de él unos milímetros, privando a su piel de la tuya. Él acerca de nuevo su boca a la tuya, pero lo evitas, echando hacia atrás unos centímetros tu cabeza. Quieres verle la expresión. Está sereno, relajado.

- ¿Sencillo y normal? -le preguntas sonriendo. Él te devuelve la sonrisa. Asiente mientras intenta besarte de nuevo y tú le niegas otra vez lo que tanto ansía.

- Cameron... -le oyes rogarte. Te aprieta contra él para acercarte a su cuerpo una vez más.

- No eres sencillo y normal. Hoy es 27 de julio, House. -acercas tu cara a la de él y le besas lentamente mientras te dejas abrazar cada vez más fuertemente.


End file.
